


In Love

by lollypops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollypops/pseuds/lollypops
Summary: A relaxing moment between Akaashi and Bokuto
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little marriage proposal fic between two of my favorite Haikyuu characters. 
> 
> Title is from khai dreams "In Love"

Akaashi turned off the tap of the large porcelain bathtub effectively stopping it from filling up and over the brim of the tum. He gently shed his bathrobe before dipping his foot into the hot, steamy water. He let out a soft groan once he was fully submerged under the bubbles, already feeling the muscle-relaxing oils he added taking effect. 

He was having a stressful week- no scratch that- a stressful  _ month _ . He was meeting deadline, after deadline, after deadline with little breaks in between. He nearly collapsed this morning once he handed in the final manuscript at his work. He was finally free, well as free as he could be before he would be given another deadline he would soon throw himself into. Akaashi’s muscles ached and he emerged himself even deeper, only his head was above the water.

He felt himself beginning to get sleepy, these oils were truly a blessing, he would definitely have to send Kenma another thank you gift. He was so immersed in his little bubble he hadn’t heard the door to the apartment open nor the heavy footsteps of his boyfriend as he approached the bathroom. 

“You look beautiful.” Akaashi didn’t react already knowing who the voice belonged to.

He cracked open an eye seeing his boyfriend leaning against the doorway. He opened both eyes and tilted his head towards Bokuto. How he missed those golden eyes that held so much happiness and love.

“Koutarou.” Akaashi whispered with a soft smile. 

Bokuto stepped into the dim room, the only light source being the tiny candles littered around the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. 

“Are you feeling okay, Keiji?” The older man asked, kneeling beside the tub and folding his arms right on the brim. Akaashi’s eyes lazily trailed his boyfriend's thick arms that seemed to strain against the tight, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.

“I’m doing fine Ko. Just a little tired.” Bokuto lifted a hand and softly wiped the hair that had been sticking to Akaashi’s sweat-soaked forehead. Keiji leaned into the touch. He had missed it. A month apart was far too long for the both of them. 

“Join me?” Akaashi asked, taking Bokuto’s hand that was still on his face. 

“Sure.” The younger man watched with tired eyes as his boyfriend stripped of his clothes. When he kicked the last of his clothes away Keiji reluctantly sat up and moved forward so Bokuto could step into the surprisingly still warm water. 

Koutarou hummed as his body was settled into the nice heated liquid. Once he was situated he pulled Akaashi gently by the shoulders to lean against his muscular chest. The ravenette let out a content sigh as he once again got comfortable and closed his eyes. He felt his lover's lips press against his head and another soft smile spread across his face. He really did miss this. 

Bokuto had left a month ago to train and play in the Olympics on Japan’s National Volleyball team. Akaashi had been so proud of him and they spent the week before he would leave celebrating in every way possible. Keiji wished he could’ve been there in person to cheer alongside his old highschool friends but he had been busy and couldn’t get enough time off of work. The Olympics had taken place in Brazil this year and he couldn’t exactly tell his boss that he needed time off to watch his boyfriend throw a ball back and forth over a net. 

“...Keiji?” Bokuto said softly, trying to get his attention. Akaashi just hummed in response just to let him know that he was listening.

“What are you thinking about?” It was whispered against his hair, and he felt Koutarou's fingers caressing both sides of his arms.

“Just about how much I’ve missed you.” He responded and he could practically feel the grin that split on his lovers face.

It was silent for a moment and Akaashi could feel himself drifting off again. He felt it when Bokuto’s left hand intertwined with his own.

“Keiji?”

“Yes Koutarou?” 

“Do you remember that promise we made before I left?” Akaashi opened his eyes. He knew exactly what Bokuto was talking about but decided to be oblivious.

“We made a lot of promises before you left Koutarou. You’ll have to remind me.” He was trying hard to keep the smile from spreading across his face. 

“Hmm. Are you lying to me, my love?” Bokuto whispered seductively into Akkashi’s ear.

Akaashi couldn’t let his facade drop so he just let out hum and distracted himself with their entwined hands.

“The one we made in the airport right before I left.” Bokuto’s right hand reached up from it’s spot on Akaashi’s arm to turn his head toward him. Keji looked up into those golden eyes and couldn’t help but smile.

“You’ll have to remind me Ko.” He whispered, adjusting himself to look up at his lover without hurting his neck.

“I promised you...that if we won gold...I would propose to you again.” Bokuto’s index trailed over Akaashi’s jawline.

Keiji feigned surprise, his eyebrows shooting upwards and his mouth made an ‘oh’ shape.

“...I do...remember you saying that.” Bokuto let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to the side of Akaashi’s eye.

“Akaashi Keiji… I knew you were the one for me from the first day we met. When you announced what position you played when you joined the volleyball team, I knew that you would be by my side...and I was right,” Akaashi watched Bokuto’s face attentively. The light blush on his face getting darker as he went on. “You know I’m not the best with putting my words and emotions together...but you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me and without you, I don’t know what kind of man I would be...I know I’ve already asked this but...would you marry me?” 

“Bokuto Koutarou...I would love to marry you.” 

Bokuto pulled his lover as close as he could and kissed him passionately. The water, which was now lukewarm, was startled at the sudden movements and splashed over the edge of the tub and onto the tiled flooring.

They pulled apart and suddenly Bokuto perked up.

“That reminds me!” He let go of his boyfrien-  _ Fiance’s _ hand to grab his now wet track pants from the floor. He pulled out a red velvet box and opened it revealing a simple gold band with a gleaming diamond right in the middle. 

Akaashi let out a quiet gasp. It was absolutely beautiful. He held out his hand as Bokuto took it out of the box and placed it on his ring finger. Koutarou brought his hand to his mouth and kissed before intertwining their hands again and resting it on top of the tub’s edge. 

“It’s beautiful Koutarou.” Akaashi whispered once again leaning onto his lover’s chest and staring at their hands.

“Just like you.” Another kiss was pressed to his hair.

“I love you Koutarou.”

“I love you Keiji.”


End file.
